Tonks and Remus: A collection
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Sometimes death brings out the best in people. in the case of Remus and Tonks, its poetry.
1. Chapter 1:I love you

**Written for Sick-atxxhearts poetry challenge**

I didn't want to let you go

I hated to see you leave

I didn't want to watch you fall

I hate what death has done to me

I wanted to be beside you

I wanted to see our son

I wanted to see him get older

Theres so much we've left undone

But im glad we're now together

Im glad you didn't see me fall

Im glad you didn't see me give up

Not trying to live on for our son

But Remus a world without you

Its unimaginable without your face

So honey I had to join you

Its always been my fate

Remus I know we're soul mates

And now death has set us free

Remus I need to hear you

Hear you say you still want me

I know Ive told you I love you

But through death its still as true

But I have to say it one more time

Because Remus, I love you.

**A/N: Review. please! i dont write poetry that often, so im not sure if i like it that much...**


	2. Chapter 2:Nightmare

A green light hits your body

My heart is dead again

The world is shattering around me

I'm now at my wits end

Your falling body shocked me

And yet I cannot make a sound

I can't believe this has happened

When will the battle end?

I'm waiting for something to hit me

Just wanting to see you again

Hoping I'm only dreaming

That it's a nightmare in my head

Maybe ill open my eyes to your face

And we'll be home again

But Remus this nightmare is real

And I can only see your face

Cold and empty from deaths lingering embrace

There's no waking from this nightmare

I'll never see you smile again

It won't matter if I pinch myself

Fate has twisted on me yet again

But nightmares are for the living

I never want to dream again

This is only temporary separation

Because I'm finally finding my end.

**A/N: this turned out much better than the original version I wrote… I actually like this one. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think! :P**


	3. Chapter 3: For Dora

I thought I told you to stay home

I didn't want you to be here

And now that death surrounds us

I might never see you again

But Teddy needs a mother

He needs to see your face

I know im gone already

I don't want you to share my fate

Dora you have to live on

I want you to be free

So Dora honey, hear me now

I know you'll always love me

Teddy deserves a father

And im sorry I cant be there

But Dora you still have that chance

So please listen to me here

Ill always be watching over you

Im still going to see you grow

So please just keep fighting on

don't give up because im gone

I know its going to be hard

Not waking to my face

But please here me now

And let me have that last embrace

Heaven and hell can not stop me

All I want to see is your face

Ths is going to be a hard goodbye

But the other Marauders await.

**A/N: wow, this was quite emotional to write! Im not sure why, but yea! So please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Eclipse of the heart

I'm fighting to survive

I'm fighting just to breathe

I'm trying to figure out

Why no ones murdered me

They're killing all the others

They're leaving me till last

Everyone I love is gone

All I hear is my heart

It's breaking into pieces

Its shattering my soul

I can only feel empty

And remember our last goal

Decay surrounds me

Somehow it's all gone wrong

I need you to hold me

God I wish that you weren't gone

I need to see your face

I need to trace your scars

I have to tell you one last thing

But your body's on the ground

I think my heart is failing

I'm dying inside again

I want it to be over

I need this pain to end

Ill find a way to be with you

Death wont cheat me once again

This eclipse is temporary

I feel I'm coning to the end.


	5. Chapter 5: waiting

The sky is black

My heart is still

Waiting for you to come back

I'm searching the skies

My stomach is twisting

I hate not knowing your fate

The earth has stopped moving

Time has gone still

This is a world without your face

But time moves on

The winds must blow

Only now you're in my arms again

These hours were long and painful

Battles raging inside my head

But these horrors are forgotten

We're together once again

You're comfortable in my arms

Somehow we seem to fit

I never want to lose you

Fate can't twist us round again

We're strong when we're together

Our love will never end

Dora ill always be beside you

Together is how this will end.

**A/N: my least favourite, I think. It was supposed to be Remus waiting after the battle with the 7 potters, but you cant really tell :/ anyway, leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6:Another path

Death is just another path

One we all must take

But I don't want you to go alone

That never was your fate

Remus I'm here beside you

Through the thick and thin

I never want to leave you

I'm going to see you again

I know there's a veil between us

I'm going to find a way through

This will not be how we end

I know you want me to live on

But I cant live without your face

I can't wake up screaming

Watching you die over and over again

I'm sorry I'm being like this

I'm sorry that I can't wait

But you know that you're all that I want

I'm just speeding up my fate

You're screaming in my head

Telling me to turn away

But aunties calling me home

You wont regret it when you see me there

Ill close my eyes

It wont hurt a bit

And we can be together again.

**A/N: im not sure what I think of this one… one of my better ones, I think. Drop a review and tell me what you thought of it :P**


End file.
